<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Steady Hand by DoctorCucumber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320503">A Steady Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorCucumber/pseuds/DoctorCucumber'>DoctorCucumber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All You Knead Is Love [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:46:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorCucumber/pseuds/DoctorCucumber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaz and Jane prepare for Halloween.  Just a soft, short rambling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All You Knead Is Love [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Softober</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Steady Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I waited until literally the last possible minute to write this.  Happy Halloween!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Decorating pastries required a certain dexterity.  As such, Yaz shouldn’t have been surprised that Jane was so good with her hands as a paintbrush caressed her face.</p>
<p>Biting back a giggle at the tickling hairs of the brush, Yaz dragged another paintbrush slowly along Jane’s sharp cheekbone, taking her time to savor the other woman’s features up close.  She brushed her fingers under Jane’s chin, gently tilting her face toward the sky so she could trace her lips, stealing a quick kiss so as not to let the decorative makeup be the only thing to touch them.  When the brush hairs tickled Jane’s nose, she scronched her entire face, leaving tiny cracks in the dried paint around her eyes.</p>
<p>“Stay still, you’re almost done,” Yaz chastised lightly.</p>
<p>“So are you!” Jane grinned, tossing the paint she’d been using on Yaz to the side.</p>
<p>As Yaz fixed one final smudge, she grabbed Jane by the shoulders and spun them toward the mirror at the same time.  As they each got a look at their own face paint, they burst into laughter.  They looked almost identical - black rings around their eyes, black noses, and white cheeks and foreheads.</p>
<p>“Well, Ryan did say we should do a couples costume,” Jane choked out through her laughter, wiping a tear from her eye before it could make a line through her face paint.</p>
<p>Yaz grinned as she brushed Jane’s hair behind her ears and fit a fluffy headband atop her head.  “Yeah, a couples costume, not the same costume, you goofball!”</p>
<p>“It’s alright!  I’m sure the kids will be able to tell us apart.  Luckily, most skeletons don’t have panda ears, and pandas don’t have skeleton ribs,” she said, tugging at the bones painted on Yaz’s costume shirt.</p>
<p>“Good point,” Yaz conceded as she watched Jane snatch a sweet from the candy bowl that was <i>meant</i> for the children.  At least she had the good grace to look slightly guilty about it.</p>
<p>“The kids are gonna look so cute all dressed up,” she said through a mouthful of chocolate.  “I want one.”</p>
<p>Yaz gave Jane’s hand a squeeze as she stole <i>another</i> piece of candy.  “I think these particular kids already belong to other people, babe,” she grinned.</p>
<p>A thoughtful look crossed Jane’s face as she chewed.  “You’re right, I bet there’s some sort of law against that or something,” she nodded wisely.</p>
<p>Yaz laughed and gave her a peck on the cheek, and with Jane’s reassuring hand still slotted in her own, started off toward the spooky night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>